Aigyou Kanashimi: Loving Grief
by Zelha
Summary: Diez pequeños drabbles que cuentan una historia de amor. GenmaYuugao. Escrito para la convocatoria de San Valentín de los foros de Naruto-es.


**Disclaimer: No son míos, son de Kishi-dobe.  
**

**Aigyou Kanashimi: Loving Grief  
Pairing: Genma x Yuugao**

**Nota de la Autora:** Sí, es un crack pairing. Pero el que me conoce, sabe que son mi debilidad. Esto es para darle algo de paz a Yuugao y estabilidad a Genma.  
Dedicado a Hyuuga Temari, DNaruto, Argesh Marek y Celtic Oak.

_Cura las heridas de mi alma..._

**1.- Bienvenida**

Suspiró pesadamente cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de su casa.

Olía a sudor, a tierra, a sangre y a aceite. La misión no había sido fácil, pero por suerte todos habían regresado. Y es suerte, por las infinitas veces que uno o dos no regresan.

Por lo menos, podría contarle a Gekkou en sus sueños sobre esa kata que él le enseñó, que le sirvió para salvarle la vida a su Capitán.

Abrió la puerta, desactivando las trampas que había dejado custodiando su espacio personal. Las costumbres ANBU nunca dejan de ser paranoicas, por consiguiente sólo le queda hacerlo. Los Comandantes son unos hijos de perra, nunca puedes saber cuándo te amonestarán por no poner unas cuantas trampas alrededor de tu hogar.

Por eso, al dejar caer la katana indolentemente sobre el suelo, abandonando el chaleco blanco, las sandalias y soltándose el cabello con una mano cansada, ensangrentada, todo pasó tan rápido que no pudo atinar a alcanzar un kunai.

Las manos que la inmovilizaron eran posesivas y suaves, los brazos eran fuertes y cálidos... su aroma, su aroma a bosque y vainilla (¿quién lo diría?) hicieron que su cuerpo se rindiese, exhausto, contra ese cuerpo que le brindaba apoyo.

- Pensé que vendrías hasta mañana...

- Todo se resolvió antes de lo esperado.

- Bienvenida, Yuu-chan...

Un suspiro que demostraba lo contenta que estaba por su segura presencia, se dejó oír en la oscuridad de esa pequeña salita.

- X -

**2.- Frío**

El invierno de la Hoja no era como el del País de la Nieve, inhóspito y sin final. Era gentil, aunque las brisas que se dejaban colar eran del grado de pillar una hipotermia si no te andabas con cuidado.

Yuugao miraba esos resplandores blancos que hacían de su ventaba escarchada un arco iris de brillo. Una taza de café negro y sin azúcar, calentaba sus manos, mientras el resto de su cuerpo tiritaba.

Temblaba de frío, de soledad, de añoranza.

De culpa.

De confusión.

De carencias.

De debilidad, no poder guardarle aún la distancia a ese que aún dormía en la habitación, mientras por un rato, un efímero momento, ella convocaba el calor y aún pensaba que era él, su querido Hayate, quien afirmaba sus caderas, quien susurraba en su oído, quien la hacía volar.

Pero le delataba la ausencia de la sempiterna tos de ese amor que la había dejado.

No podía evitar añorarle, pero tampoco podía evitar que ese castaño ocupase la mitad de su corazón, mientras la otra estaba consagrada a las lágrimas derramadas por ese Examinador de Chuunins del que sólo quedaba un nombre en el Monumento a los Caídos y muchos, muchos recuerdos.

Un estremecimiento, y otro más. Era hora de vestirse.

- X -

**3.- Sexo**

Si había algo en que él era bueno, era en eso. _Sexo_.

Sexo del tipo que hacía que te olvidaras hasta de tu propio nombre.

Sexo de aquel que hace que sólo tengas visión de diez grados, donde sólo puedes ver a ese, al amante que te hace gemir sin descanso.

Él estaba seguro que ella lo usaba para dejar volar su imaginación y recrear sus momentos de intimidad con Hayate. Y no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque estaba más que claro que por más que él le dijese que quería estar con ella, la culpa no la dejaba respirar siquiera.

Por eso es que Genma aceptaba su abrazo cada noche que ella aparecía en su ventana, sin decir una palabra, sin una mirada de afecto, de cariño, de amor.

Sólo sudor y olvido.

Ella desaparecía antes del amanecer, como temerosa que Genma la viese a la cara a la luz del día. Nunca había podido hacerlo, de hecho.

La máscara de ANBU era su escudo en el día a día, mientras que en la noche, las sombras sólo delineaban una silueta, unos labios, unos gemidos, unos suspiros.

Unos dedos que se aferraban a su espalda; uñas cortas, recortadas a propósito por su letal ocupación; cuántas veces hubiese querido decirle que se dejara crecer las uñas un poco, sólo un poco...

Hasta el día que de los labios de Genma salieron esas palabras que lo pusieron todo de cabeza y le arrebataron las fuerzas de irse en la mañana.

Genma despertó junto a su cuerpo cálido. Sonriendo brevemente, enlazó un brazo en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Un suspiro adormilado celebró su acción, volviendo pronto a dormirse profundamente.

Uno podía acostumbrarse a esto, pensó el Jounin.

- X -

**4.- Labios**

Parpadeó varias veces, dándose cuenta que había estado demasiado tiempo mirando su boca mientras ella hacía varias muecas, mientras el pincel rodaba libre sobre el lienzo.

El hecho de que Yuugao tenía tanta destreza para manejar el pincel era desconocido para todos, con excepción de Kakashi tal vez, Anko, Kurenai y quizás Shizune, pero para Genma ese don que tenía la pelimorada era uno regalado a manos llenas por los Dioses.

Claro, que nunca se atrevería a decirlo de esa manera para evitar burlas, risotadas y probablemente una bofetada de la sensible artista. Porque Yuugao era enormemente tímida con respecto a esa parte tan privada de su vida. Recordó una vez que Yuugao escondió todos los lienzos que había hecho cuando fue forzada a recibir una visita de Danzou y Tsunade, con respecto a ese reconocimiento post-mortem que se estaba planeando para Hayate.

Sus labios fruncidos moviéndose pensativamente de un lado a otro lo hicieron esbozar una leve sonrisa. Ver a la muchacha con tanta humanidad en el rostro era... gah, no tenía palabras para expresar lo hermosa que se veía.

- Muévete para la derecha un poco... allí, espera un momento...

Había repetido esas palabras varias veces en lo que iba de tarde, pero no le importaba mucho. Sólo quería seguir observándola mientras su brazo aferraba el pincel sobre el caballete que, aunque no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, estaba plenamente seguro que sería toda una obra maestra.

Porque en ese momento, esos labios rojos, hermosos, carnosos... y tan expresivos cuando ella lo permitía, se abrieron en una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

- X -

**5.- Pastel**

A ella no le gustaba el dulce, pero a Genma sí. Nadie sabía que él embadurnaba la punta del senbon que siempre llevaba en la boca con algo de miel, para empezar el día "con la lengua dulce".

Muchas mujeres se echaban a reír tontamente cuando él les contaba ese pequeño secreto, sólo conocido y celebrado por él y por sus innumerables compañeras de una sola noche, que cayeron con esa línea de mal gusto. Aunque Yuugao lo que hacía era suspirar de pena ajena cada vez que veía, sentada junto a Hayate, a todas sus compañeras caer redonditas ante los encantos del castaño shinobi.

Eso era antes, cuando él era el semental de Konoha. Ahora...

- Vamos, Yuu-chan, no seas malcriada... ¡es una cucharada!

- No quiero¡sabes que no me gusta el dulce!

Tanta queja no sirvió de nada, porque él se introdujo la pequeña cuchara en la boca para luego atacarla con un beso que la dejó viendo estrellas.

Hasta que movió la lengua y degustó. En su paladar, una sensación que le hacía cosquillas a sus papilas gustativas. Un sabor parcialmente conocido, aunque no... era como un pan, aunque más suave, más... sutil, más sensual.

- Hm... ¿Qué es eso? -atinó por fin a preguntar, abriendo sus ojos a esos que brillaban de vuelta, pícaros y sonrientes.

- Eso, mi querida Yuu-chan, es pastel... y esto, es el chocolate que lo cubre.

Después de eso, supo apreciar el dulce, aunque sólo cuando él se lo daba como a los pájaros.

- X -

**6.- Mirada**

Desde que comenzaron a salir ella había observado un cambio en la manera juguetona y siempre casanova del Tokubetsu Jounin. Más maduro, más serio, más amable... no es que nunca lo haya sido, y con ella aún más, pero... Genma siempre era y sería Genma, por consiguiente era asombroso verlo comportarse así.

Mucho más cuando notó que una de las mujeres que vivían para ser perseguidas por el castaño pasaba por su lado... y él ni se volvió a verle.

- ¿Desde cuándo no haces caso a esas miradas? -preguntó, sin poder contenerse. No le importaba mucho el pasado de Genma, sólo el presente. Y a él tampoco le importaba el pasado, su pasado, el pasado amargo que alguna vez los unió.

_Gekkou_.

- Ah¿me decías? -siempre con esa idea, esa expresión de que nada le importa en el mundo (aprendida de Kakashi-sempai, de seguro)-. Lo siento, Yuu-chan. Estaba distraído.

Ella bajó los ojos, evitando esa mirada chocolate que se transformaba en cuanto sus ojos se posaban sobre ella. No sabía por qué...

...Pero esa mirada le recordaba cuando ella, Gekkou y Genma, aún eran unos niños inocentes, jugando en la Academia.

Una mirada llena de cariño, de afecto tan tierno, tan entregado... que a ella le aterraba. Musitando una excusa sobre una reunión en el Cuartel General ANBU, desapareció entre la gente

¿Por qué no podía dejarlo atrás?, se preguntó mientras se escabullía entre la gente.

- X -

**7. Música**

La había arrinconado en un callejón. Estaba frustrado por las veces que se escapaba justo cuando él le quería decir todo, todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y el corazón. Sus exclamaciones llenaron la soledad oscura de la calle, pero no le importó.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le hicieron doler el corazón. Pero ella tenía que saberlo¡tenía que saberlo!

Tenía que saber que él siempre la había amado, aún cuando se alejó para que ella fuese feliz con Hayate. Pero ya Gekkou no estaba, no estaba, por eso es que...

Debía decirle todo, arriesgándose a perderla.

Ella se alejó con una mirada dolorida, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño frustradamente, el viento sacudiendo amorosamente, gentilmente, ese largo cabello morado que tanto adoraba acariciar cuando ella estaba dormida.

Apretó los puños con rabia mal contenida, escupiendo el senbon con furia a un lado, clavándolo en la pared con un sonido seco, pronunciando su nombre en un murmullo, echando al aire todo, incluso su corazón.

Mientras ella corría, saltando entre los tejados con la rapidez que su cargo le daba, hasta llegar a esa piedra, ese sitio tan familiar y agridulce, cayendo de rodillas frente a ese nombre, ese recuerdo, ese momento.

"No llores más, Yuugao... vive la vida, por mí, por ti, por él... por favor."

Alzó la cabeza asustada... pero no había nadie en las cercanías.

Murmuró el nombre de Hayate, alzando la mirada hacia su nombre grabado en la piedra, cuando una cálida ráfaga de viento acarició su rostro, como intentando enjugar sus lágrimas.

Ese viento que traía risas, música... recuerdos de tres pequeños que jugaban a atraparse unos a otros; la niña reía al ver a sus dos amigos pelearse juguetonamente por ver quién la acompañaba a casa.

- X -

**8. Felicidad**

Antes era todo más sencillo...

Cuando sólo eran amigos lejanos, conocidos que se saludaban cuando sus caminos se cruzaban; cuando ella pasaba junto a él en el mercado mientras él le guiñaba un ojo amistosamente desde su lugar al lado de su mujer de turno; cuando le entregaba su reporte en un pergamino enrollado justamente a él, que estaba trabajando en el escritorio de control de las misiones.

Antes todo era más sencillo, cuando vivía solamente del recuerdo.

Ahora, mientras corría desesperado por los pasillos del hospital, pasando a una asustada Hinata, concentrado en esa débil marca de chakra que parecía debilitarse aún más a cada paso que daba, se encontró cara a cara con Sakura, quien le bloqueó el paso a la Sala de Operaciones.

Ella meneó la cabeza, negándole la entrada y asegurándole que se estaba haciendo todo por salvarla. Una misión de clase S, en la cual todo su equipo había sido masacrado por esos cabrones de Akatsuki, dejándola a ella sola con vida para que llevase el mensaje a la Hokage.

Querían el Kyuubi, explicó Sakura a un compungido Kakashi y a un definitivamente abatido Genma. Ella sobrevivió porque así lo quisieron.

Pero pudo haber muerto a manos de esos... esos... maldita sea, Yuugao¡¿por qué?!

Kakashi lo arrastró fuera del hospital contra su voluntad, llevándolo al Estadio donde se llevaron a cabo las primeras peleas del Examen de Chuunin. Retándolo a una pelea, Genma respondió con todas sus fuerzas, quemando sus frustraciones a través de sus puños. Eso es lo que siempre hacían cuando alguien que conocían caía en acción.

Yaciendo en el suelo, jadeando y sin chakra, Kakashi se inclinó sobre él y tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Pasos lentos y cansados los llevaron de vuelta al hospital, donde Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados, esperando no tan pacientemente por una respuesta.

El reloj marcaba las horas mientras Genma miraba hacia el suelo, dándole vueltas al senbon. Su mente estaba revisando todos los recuerdos compartidos, la sonrisa de Yuugao cuando era una pequeña y Hayate le confesaba a su mejor amigo que la quería más que una amiga. Cuando ella se quebró bajo el peso de su tristeza, aferrándose a su chaleco mientras él la abrazaba, brindándole ese pilar de templanza que necesitaba. Cuando ella sonrió por vez primera, después de todo ese período de tristeza, gracias a un momento embarazoso con él de protagonista.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando paso a una Tsunade y una Shizune exhaustas, pero sonrientes.

Genma suspiró, recostándose de la pared pesadamente, comprendiendo por fin una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con Hayate.

"La felicidad es como el aleteo de una mariposa. Nunca sabes cuándo la verás, frágil como el sello más difícil de hacer."

- X -

**9. Deseo**

El tiempo pasó benévolamente, y cuando menos lo supo ya era invierno. La nieve y el frío eran bastante suaves en Konoha, como siempre lo habían sido. Yuugao miraba por la ventana, cubierta lo más posible con la cobija de su cama de hospital.

Recordando brevemente su pelea con ese maldito loco que por poco no la ofrece en sacrificio si no hubiese sido por la oportuna llegada de los otros Akatsuki. Vio al traidor de Konoha inclinándose hacia ella, tomando su katana con facilidad de su mano rota.

Unas palabras después, la abandonaban a su suerte, en plena frontera entre la Tierra del Fuego y el Sonido, bajo amenaza de tormenta y en un sitio que sólo se podía considerar de alta peligrosidad... quedando inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor lacerante de sus heridas.

Para luego despertar en _casa_, en Konoha, junto a un Tokubetsu Jounin que dormía incómodamente en la silla, el senbon balanceándose descuidadamente de sus dedos. Respirando acompasadamente, comprendió que esta nueva vida que Kami-sama le regalaba era para que la _viviese_, feliz, sin más tristezas, sin más recuerdos, sin más rencores.

Sólo ella...

Sabía que era deseo de Hayate que ella continuara con su vida. Ser ninja no era fácil, y si a eso le añadían las cargas emocionales de pérdida continua, de amigos, de amantes, familia, compañeros...

"La felicidad es como el aleteo de una mariposa, Yuu-chan..." recordó con cariño, antes de que sus palabras fuesen cortadas por una discreta tos.

Tienes razón, Gekkou, pensó, esbozando una breve sonrisa al mirar al hombre que velaba su cabecera. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por círculos negros, muestra de cansancio y angustia.

¿Tanto se había preocupado por mí?

Su conciencia se burló someramente, haciéndola recordar esas palabras de afecto que le murmuraba cuando llegaban a la cúspide de todo control terrenal, disparados hacia lo más alto, entrelazados en un abrazo húmedo y apasionado.

Ahora, mirando por la ventana esa gentil nevada que marcaba el preludio del invierno de la Hoja, trazó un dedo por encima del cristal, escribiendo los kanjis de los tres nombres.

Gekkou, Yuugao, Genma.

Una sonrisa breve, llena de recuerdos infantiles, enmarcando los tres nombres con un kanji más.

Espero que algún día me perdones por mi deseo de continuar mi vida... suspiró, arrebujándose en la cobija.

- X -

**10. Final**

Tsunade había sonreído subrepticiamente, mientras Danzou ponía el grito en el cielo. Pero no había vuelta atrás.

Se iba de ANBU, dejando la carrera de shinobi porque, sencillamente, ya había visto suficientes muertes en su vida como para traumatizar al más templado.

Dejó la máscara, el chaleco blanco y el resto del uniforme sobre el escritorio de la Hokage, repitiendo nuevamente sus razones por las que se daba de baja definitiva e irrevocable. Danzou no la quería escuchar, reclamándole sobre ese fiasco con Akatsuki y su ineptitud en la misión, culpándola descaradamente por la muerte de su escuadrón.

La hoja plateada brilló en la claridad del despacho, la afilada punta apuntando al gordo cuello del Comandante de los ANBU Root. Con ojos entrecerrados, procedió a decirle en su cara que no tenía más explicaciones que darle sobre lo que había ocurrido en esa misión, porque al fin y al cabo, la Hokage era la que tenía la última palabra.

"Uzuki Yuugao, quedas libre de todo rango y obligación shinobi hasta nuevo aviso. Preséntate con Shizune en el hospital para tu examen mensual antes de retirarte. Es todo."

Una reverencia, y salió, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, no sin antes darse cuenta que Danzou parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco.

La risa suelta de la Legendaria Sannin la siguió hasta la salida, donde se encontró al autor de sus pensamientos diarios, remoloneando al principio del descenso de la escalinata de la Torre.

- ¿Me esperabas?

- Me hubiese gustado entrar a ver a Tsunade-sama contigo. Danzou es un hijo de--

Después de acallar su incipiente vulgaridad con un dedo, le susurró lo ocurrido mientras descendían los escalones lentamente, con cuidado, mientras Genma reía, cómplice, de la rápida respuesta de su pelimorada.

- ¿Y ahora? -preguntó, con su característico buen humor. Ella alzó los hombros y apuntó hacia el hospital, protestando con exclamaciones cuando él la levantó en brazos y se dirigió velozmente hacia el destino escogido.

- ¿Todo bien? -no podía ocultar su ansiedad. Yuugao sonrió cándidamente.

- Bajo control, aunque tengo que venir el próximo mes.

- Esto va a acabar conmigo... -ella rió quedamente, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

- Este no es el final, _Anata_... -respondió colocando su mano en su creciente estómago, promesa de vida y razón de más felicidad-. Este es el verdadero principio.

Genma sonrió detrás de su senbon, quitándoselo un momento para besar la frente de Yuugao.

- ¿Y qué nombre le pondremos?

- ¿Qué te parece... Hayate?

- Totalmente de acuerdo, Yuu-chan.

--

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


End file.
